Metempsychosis
by Io of nine
Summary: 6 years have passed since Midoriya passed and the league of villains have been defeated by class 1-A ushering in a new age of peace. All For One had a contingency made years before, one last plan to ruin this so called peace.
1. Prologue

**! DISCLAIMER !- The pairs in this story were chosen by what I thought was the most accepted in the community so please keep an open mind. I wrote this story quite a while ago but recently came back to it and fixed some things over the span of a year. Its something Ive worked on the side so updates will be rather slow. IT IS MORBID AND THERE WILL BE DEATHS SO BE PREPARED. **

A blood stained notebook laid beside the body of a young green haired boy whose life had come to an abrupt end.

All For One stood over Midoriya's dead body with a twisted smile.

Earlier that day Midoriya laid on the roof the building where his dreams were crushed by his Idol.

"You have to be realistic kid". . . those words put the final nail on his coffin

Midoriya had fallen asleep on the roof and woke up to the night sky

"What a pretty day." Midoriya whispered as he stood up and walked over to his backpack

Midoriya looked at his journal and began to cry more and more as he flipped through the pages one by one until he came across his page, the page he wanted to fill with his moves and tactics.

Midoriya walked over to the edge of the building with his notebook in hand.

"With this, it will all be over. The pain, bullying, resentment, and sadness." Midoriya said as took another step closer to the edge

This was the first time Midoriya did anything with no hesitation or doubts in his mind.

Midoriya plummeted to the pavement but oddly enough a calm and relaxed smile was on his face along with a single tear.

The empty alley was out of view of the public view and only one person witnessed what happened.

. . . . .

"Time to go." All For One said as he flew towards Midoriya's dead body

All For One brushed Midoriya's hair to the side and looked into his dead green eyes.

"Thank you for the show." All For One said as he picked up Midoriya's dead body and opened a portal to an undisclosed location.

The large pool of blood, a notebook, and a shoe were all that was left in the street.

**6 years later . . .**

Midoriya felt cold and could hear a muffled voice nearby, he was in a tank of slimy water with a breather on his face. The water of the tank was being drained through the bottom. The tank was soon emptied and the door soon opened.

"I'm alive?" Midoriya asked himself as he tried to make sense of the current situation without freaking out

Midoriya looked around and saw a tv playing a message on loop and a large tank attached to multiple machines.

"What is this. Where am I." Midoriya asked himself

"Midoriya!" All For One said through the tv

A shadowy figure was in the frame.

"If you are watching this, that means your most likely awake and my plan with Shigaraki has failed." All For One explained

"To your left, there is a drawer with some clothes and another tape." All For One said before repeating himself from the beginning

Midoriya went over to the cabinet and put on the clothes he was given.

"Why am I not dead?" Midoriya asked himself as he looked over at the tape in the drawer

Midoriya took out the other tape and pressed play.

"So you're wondering why you're alive right?" All For One said

"Well, I saw you on that day when you jumped 6 years ago. I had a good feeling about you and I saw the potential ! I took the liberty of looking into your past and I feel sorry you had to endure such hardships, however, Unlike All Might who tossed you aside I saw the bigger picture." All For One explained

Midoriya began to remember everything that happened. Sadness, confusion, and fear came over him but the emotion he felt the most now was anger.

"I know the horrible things that boy Bakugou did to you for all those years and how no one helped, So I gave you another chance with my quirk Afterlife! I have given you another chance to do what you want and all I ask in return is for you to do some things for me in return. It's a good deal isn't it?" All For One said with a laugh

"You haven't aged too much because of the pod you were in but be prepared to see an unfamiliar face"All For one explained

Midoriya walked over to a nearby mirror and looked at himself. Everything looked about the same except for his height and now extremely fit body but his eyes looked like those of a deadman. . . Lifeless. Midoriya tried closing his eyes and opening them up to see if his pupils would react to the light but nothing happened.

"It looks like 2 years were shaved off the 6. My eyes are no longer the same and my body looks too fit" Midoriya said inspecting himself

Midoriya's new clothes consisted of a blue hoodie and jeans. Midoriya went back to the mirror to pick up the last tape.

"Well let's see with this man has to say." Midoriya said as he put in the last tape

"I asked a friend of mine to tweak your body so you wouldn't be so frail after being in a water tank for so long but make sure to walk a bit before doing anything. So now that your changed and ready I've got a little video for you that was made by the same old friend of mine in case of my capture. Think of it as a summary of what happened while you were gone and leave the video running until the end because there is one more thing I have to tell you." All For One explained before the video cut

The video showed a summary of the past 6 years and its biggest moments.

Midoriya watched the rise and fall of many villains and Heroes, All Might's last stand against All For One and Shigaraki's rise to power with his army to destroy the world but Bakugou and his highschool class fought against this evil and won. After Some time many of them got married after U.A, some even had a few children. Midoriya could have cared less but seeing Bakugou happy and having a family and living a normal life struck a nerve. The number one Hero went to Bakugou and some years it went to a hero named Lemillion.

"Midoriya you may want to sit down." All For One said as the video cut too multiple newspaper articles

Woman found in her home hanging days after news about her son's suicide. Inko Midoriya was found dead in her apartment after her husband sent for a wellness check only to find the poor woman hanging. An album of her son Izuku Midoriya was found nearby. What could have led to these horrid events?! A funeral was held, however, only the father and a select few showed and refused to answer any questions on the matter

Midoriya's eyes widened and a horrible chill went down his spine.

"Mom." Midoriya said in a shaky voice

"I'm sorry." All For One said

Midoriya felt anger and resentment towards everyone and everything that had what was stolen from him.

All for One's muffled voice could be heard.

" Now then at the exit, there is a backpack with money and a new id along with papers to get you started, I also left you with some things I need to be done but don't worry its nothing much. Once you're done here press the button hidden behind the white desk near the exit. Good luck Midoriya." All For One said before the tape began to repeat itself

Midoriya walked over to the exit and got his things before pressing the button. His new name was Shion Riku a boy from the countryside of Japan who recently moved into the city.

It was around 6 pm in the outskirts of Hosu, the abandoned storage facility soon began to catch fire.

"Time to go." Midoriya said to himself as he walked towards the nearest main road

**A/N I've been feeling pretty sad recently and have lost motivation to write but this story has a few chapters already written so no need to worry about slow uploads for now.**


	2. Favors

**1 month later . . . .**

Midoriya had bought a normal apartment in Hosu with the massive amount of money he had on his person along with a few creature comforts but nothing too excessive.

"Alright let's see who is first" Midoriya said as he looked over the yearbook of U.A high

With the popularity of class 1-A , a copy of the school yearbook was made for the fans.

**Yuga Aoyama/ Mina Ashido/ Tsuyu Asui/ Ochaco Uraraka/ Denki Kaminari/ Eijiro Kirishima **

**Koji Koda/ Mezo Shoji/ Rikido Sato/ Kyoka Jiro/ Hanta Sero/ Fumikage Tokoyami**

** Shoto Todorok/i Toru Hagakure/ Minoru Mineta/ Momo Yaoyorozu/ Katsuki Bakugo**

Midoriya stared at the yearbook and circled name after name before heading out to the mall to buy some new clothes and food.

"No need to rush into things." Midoriya thought to himself as he left his apartment

Elsewhere…

Bakugou was finishing up his hero work when his friend Kirishima walked up.

"That guy had some fight in him." Kirishima said wiping some sweat off his brow

"I thought so too shitty hair but I can't wait to get home." Bakugou replied

"Can't believe you're still calling me that Bakugou! I also still can't believe you and Uraraka actually got together you both seemed like polar opposites at U.A!" Kirishima said as he patted Bakugou on the back

Midoriya was walking down the street to the mall when he spotted Bakugou and Kirishima having a conversation.

"Calm yourself Midoriya and see the bigger picture." Midoriya whispered to himself before he continued walking

"Yea but I think we mix pretty well." Bakugou said to Kirishima

"Hey! Aoyama wanted to have a get together this month and he wanted me to tell you. Mina and I are going." Kirishima added

"Sure I'll tell Uraraka, just send me the details later." Bakugou replied

"Guys, can we get a minute?" A news reporter asked the duo

"Yea!" Kirishima said with a smile as pulled Bakugou along with him

The news reporter was interviewing the hero's when Midoriya walked behind the crowd surrounding the Hero's

Midoriya walked by and maintained composure passing by the man who ruined his life.

"Hold back your time will come." Midoriya thought as he hummed away his itch for revenge

Bakugou was answering questions when he saw a familiar head of green hair walk by in the background

"Deku?" Bakougou asked in a whisper as he pushed his way through the crowd and saw the green haired man turn the corner

"OI!" Bakugou shouted as he turned the corner but there was no one

Midoriya was in a nearby alley holding his breath and praying he wouldn't be found. Bakugou walked down the street slowly and was about to turn into the alley when Kirishima caught his attention.

"Hey, you ok?" Kirishima asked as he caught up to his friend

Bakugou stared down the empty street with the exception of a few pedestrians.

"Yea I'm just tired that's all." Bakugou sighed as he walked back

Midoriya sat in the alley for a few more minutes and then went to the mall.

"Close." Midoriya sighed as he went to the mall two blocks over

At the mall….

The mall in Hosu wasn't as popular but it had great clothes and its own market for food.

Midoriya needed to get food and some proper clothes that didn't make him look so suspicious, his lifeless eyes brought about unwanted attention.

"Hello sir are you looking for anything specific?" the cashier asked Midoriya

"Yea I was wondering what was popular these days." Midoriya replied

"From the countryside are we?" the cashier asked with a smile

"Yes, unfortunately, fashion travels rather slow over there." Midoriya said with a laugh

"Well come this way and ill show you what's popular." The cashier said as she motioned Midoriya to follow her

The popular clothes were about what Midoriya expected, bright colors and merchandise from pro heroes.

"Thank you." Midoriya said as he began to pick out clothes

Midoriya picked out the most mainstream clothes and even some Hero merch just to put the icing on the cake.

The next day. . . .

Midoriya put on some of the clothes he had bought and gone out to do an errand. Japan was in a time of peace ever since the fall of Shigaraki and his league of villains, aside from the occasional troublemaker every major villain went into hiding or started a new life elsewhere.

Midoriya looked down at his phone and opened up a photo of a man named Giran. All For One had left Midoriya a list of things to do.

"He gave me the ultimate gift of life, the least I can do is repay the favor." Midoriya thought to himself as he arrived near his first destination.

The old League of Villains hideout in Kamino Ward was now bursting with life and became one of the safest neighborhoods but the old building where the League was hiding out years ago was condemned.

"This building will be hard to get into with all these people." Midoriya thought to himself as he stood across the street from the empty building.

Midoriya thought for a second on how to get when his prayers were answered.

"Is that Chargebolt?!" A lady shrieked in excitement

"The pro hero?! Where?!" Another man asked

Midoriya turned and looked at the yellow haired hero being surrounded by fans.

"Denki Kaminari that's one on the list." Midoriya said as he put on a surgical mask he had brought with him

Chargebolt was the perfect distraction for Midoriya to sneak into the old Leagues hideout.

Midoriya put on his Red Riot hoodie and made his way into the hideout carefully.

"This better be it." Midoriya thought as he looked around the empty building

Midoriya had recieved a note left by All For One in his backpack with 3 instructions.

1\. Behind the bar, under a tile near the old safe, there is a secret entrance

"So it should be around here, I'll just try lifting the tiles and see which one gives." Midoriya whispered

The tiles were all fairly loose but not to the point of being lifted by bare hands. Midoriya was trying each tile near the safe until he finally pulled on a tile that came right out. Under the tile revealed a manhole which was a tight squeeze but possible with the right build.

Midoriya sighed as he went down the ladder, the sound of laughter from a man could be heard.

"Someone Is down here?" Midoriya asked himself as he finally reached the bottom

Midoriya made sure not to make any noise and began to sneak around the underground bunker. A living room with T.V and a warm lunch by a couch was the first thing in sight.

"Listen I don't know ok but just stay in hiding for now. I'm hanging up now." the voice said before stepping out of what seemed like a kitchen

2\. Kagero Okuta aka Giran will be hiding underneath there, make contact and ask for the whereabouts of the old league members if there are any and ask to use the bathroom which has a safe underneath the sink 32-30-60.

"Giran." Midoriya thought as he looked at the silver haired man sit down at the couch and began to eat

Midoriya didn't want to startle this man so he made his entrance as smooth as possible

*knock* *knock*

Midoriya knocked on the side of the wall announcing his presence to Giran.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Giran asked loudly as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Midoriya

"I don't mean you any harm. I was sent here by All For One to make contact with a guy named Giran." Midoriya said with his hands up

"Wha- All For One? That bastard is dead for sure or at least unable to communicate with anyone for that matter!" Giran retorted

"This is a bit more complicated, so please let me explain." Midoriya said calmly

"Fine but I'm not lowering my gun." Giran replied

Midoriya then went on to explain how he woke up in a storage facility with a few instructions in case of the League's failure, of course leaving out his own backstory.

"And that's why I know about this place." Midoriya said

"So that storage facility burn was you?" Giran asked

"Yes, I was given instructions to delete the evidence from the storage facility." Midoriya reassured Giran

Giran lowered his gun and let out a sigh of relief.

"So what do you need?" Giran asked Midoriya

"I need the location of old league members that's all." Midoriya explained to Giran

Giran hesitated for a moment while tapping his leg before getting up to get some papers.

"Are you bringing the league back?" Giran asked as he pulled out a folder with EX league members locations

"something like that." Midoriya replied

"Hey, can I use your bathroom?" Midoriya asked

"Yea its right over there." Giran said showing Midoriya

Midoriya went to the restroom and looked under the sink which had a dusty safe. Midoriya put in the code 32-30-60 and unlocked the safe.

The safe swung open and Midoriya stared at the gun in the safe with an unemotional face however on the inside he was having a dilemma. He knew Giran was a bad person but killing another human being was new to Midoriya.

"I owe him this much." Midoriya said as he picked up the gun slowly

. . . . . .

"Hey, I have all the locations here." Giran said setting down the folder and taking a seat on his couch

"Thanks." Midoriya said thanking the man who sat down to finish his dinner

Midoriya gripped the gun behind his back and stared at Giran intently.

"you okay kid?" Giran asked

"yea im fine." Midoriya replied as he lifted the gun and aimed at Giran's head

"HOLY SHI-" Giran shouted before he was shot in the head

Midoriya stared at the now lifeless man sprawled across the blood soaked couch. Midoriya slowly looked down at his hand which held the gun and noticed he had gotten a slide bite from the gun.

"Mrrpmh!" Midoriya grunted as he threw up all over the floor after he realized what he had done. unbeknowst to Midoriya the effect of the Afterlife quirk had caused him to lose all sense of pain in his body. Midoriya went to the bathroom to wash his face and only saw an emotionless face with blood and tears smeared on his face staring back at him.

"I dont like this." Midoriya thought as he dropped the gun and watched as his hand oozed blood all over the sink.

Midoriya went back to pickup the folder and learned of the ex league member's current whereabouts.

3\. Tie up loose ends. I hope you enjoy the present I left you.

Midoriya went back to pick up his gun and put it in his backpack before leaving

"that's one ." Midoriya said as he pulled out a match and set the bunker on fire

_"cant go back. not anymore." _

**A/N I hope you guys are liking it so far and to be honest im a bit afraid to upload the next chapters but if you guys enjoy it ill keep at it.**


	3. Just another step

Aoyama was holding a get together for all of class 1-A to catch up and relax from hero work. Bakugou and Uraraka soon arrived at the big glamorous house Aoyama now owned.

*ding* *dong*

Bakugou rung the doorbell awaiting a response.

"You think everyone showed up?" Bakugou asked

"I hope so." Uraraka replied with a smile

A few moments passed and Aoyama opened the door.

"Your here yay!" Aoyama said hugging them both

"How many showed?" Uraraka asked

Bakugou stood at the door staring at the air lost in thought.

"Everyone showed up now that you're here! Come on in!" Aoyama said full of excitement

"Huh? oh." Bakugou said snapping out of it

"Hey, are you okay?" Uraraka asked

"Yea just something on my mind is all." Bakugou replied

Class 1-A all had their agencies and were considered the prodigies of their generation, with the fall of the League of Villains they seemed unbeatable.

Midoriya laid on his bed twiddling with his gun thinking of what he had done.

"damn." Midoriya said as he shut his eyes and saw Giran's face

The news about the party going on at Aoyama's house got Midoriya's attention. Hero's now seemed like celebrities more than ever before.

**Back at Aoyama's house**

Everyone was having a good time catching up until Kaminari spoke up.

"Hey did you guys hear about the League of Villains old hideout?" Kaminari asked everyone in the room

The room fell silent and Kaminari continued with the news.

"Giran was found down below dead after the firemen investigated the fire." Kaminari explained

"Hey isn't that your part of town?" Mineta asked

Kaminari nodded in confirmation and looked around the room.

Most of the members of the League were in jail for life but some were still missing.

"Cheer up were here to have fun remember?" Mina said loudly as she downed her red wine

"Yea!" Uraraka said drinking her glass

"Enjoy my twinkly house everyone!" Aoyama said as he raised his glass in the air

"cheers!" Everyone said in unison

**A few days later. . .**

Midoriya woke up early and bought some flowers for an overdue reunion.

"I'm sorry mom." Midoriya said as he placed flowers on his mother's grave

Midoriya had become numb to many things after more time passed as a result of being reborn. A cursed existence where Midoriya wasn't allowed to even cry for his own mother's death.

"I'm not doing this for you or anyone else mother. For the first time in my life, I know exactly what I want to do." Midoriya said in a low voice as he placed his hand on the slab

Midoriya soon returned home and tried to get some sleep after his date later that day.

_"what a pretty day." Midoriya said as he walked closer to the edge of the building and jumped _

_the concrete came closer and closer until. _

_"so hows my backup doing?" All For One asked a short man with a large mustache_

_"he's stable but I think that quirk did more than bring him back to life. let me run a few more experiments for now." The short man said_

*gasp*

"argh." Midoriya groaned as he got up from bed

**Musutafu at 11 pm. . .**

Aoyama was patrolling the streets taking care of petty criminals and taking the occasional photos when he heard a scream come from a nearby street.

"Trouble?" Aoyama thought as he turned the corner and noticed the eerie empty street and the neighboring park

"PLEASE HELP ANYONE!" A woman screamed at the top of her lungs

"That came from the park!" Aoyama said as he used his naval laser to blast himself towards the park at high speed

"HELP!" The woman shouted

"Hey, are you okay?!" Aoyama shouted as he ran

Aoyama was running towards the voice when he felt a sudden pain in his stomach.

"What is. . ." Aoyama said as he fell back and looked down at the knife in his stomach

"I would like to say something to make you feel better but I can't." Midoriya said as he pulled out the knife quickly

Aoyama quickly fired his beam but Midoriya anticipated this and was grazed in the shoulder. The white costume slowly began to soak up Aoyama's blood

Midoriya looked over to his shoulder which was burned and bleeding. Aoyama watched as Midoriya simply stared at his wound with no reaction.

"You're going to bleed out faster if you do that." Midoriya explained calmly

"Who. . are. . . .you." Aoyama asked in between breath's

"Will it make you feel any better if you knew?" Midoriya replied as he pulled something out of his pack

"Why. . why do this?" Aoyama asked getting paler by the second

"I'll give it to you straight your just a stepping stone in obtaining something I need. " Midoriya said as he sat across Aoyama and pulled out a mini bottle of whiskey

"Fame?" Aoyama choked out

"Keep talking and your going to die. And no that's not what I want" Midoriya replied as he unscrewed the cap off the whiskey and poured himself and Aoyama a cup

"Ah, can't feel anything." Midoriya sighed as he drank the shot in one go but failed to feel anything

Aoyama simply stared at Midoriya as his breathing got slower and slower.

"Cant speak huh. " Midoriya said as he stood up and helped Aoyama take a drink

Aoyama swallowed the drink and shut his eyes slowly.

"A blissful death. Like it should be." Midoriya said as he laid Aoyama down gently

"I really really want to take you away from him and see the look of horror and sadness in his face but that's not any fun." Midoriya said as he picked up his phone

Midoriya called the police about a hero in the park in a pool of blood with a green haired man by his side.

"He needs to suffer as I did." Midoriya said after he hung up the phone

Midoriya was about to leave when he thought of one last thing to do. the belt around Aoyama's waist was worth quite alot but Midoriya had other plans with it.

"ill be taking this." Midoriya said as he put the belt in his pack


	4. The shimmer fades

**The next morning. . . **

Midoriya waited patiently for the news to cover the breaking story.

"All of Japan is in fear of a new villain on the rise as Pro Hero 'can't stop twinkling' was put in critical condition in a few hours before this broadcast. Although no details have been released to the public many citizens are afraid of another League of villains incident." The anchorwoman explained

Midoriya took a sip of his coffee and turned up the tv.

"We now go to U.A's prodigy heroes to see what they have to say." The anchorwoman said

"Red riot what do you think about your classmate's condition?" A newsman asked aggressively

"OI GET OUT OF HERE!" Bakugou shouted pushing the camera out of the way

The cameraman took a step back but quickly positioned the camera on Bakugou's face

"What do you think of this Bakugou?" The newsman asked

"I'm going to find who did this I promise you that." Bakugou said before he pushed the camera out of the way once again

"The rest of I can't stop twinkling's former classmates refuse to speak to us at this time." The anchorwoman explained

Midoriya shut off the tv and took a sip of his coffee.

"That was a good segment." Midoriya said

In Todoroki's Hero office. . . .

All of class 1-A gathered in Todoroki's conference room to talk about recent events.

"Anyone want to say something?" Todoroki asked calmly

The room was dead silent as they mourned for their friend.

"I'm going to find who did this." Bakugou said angrily

"How? we don't even have any leads man." Kaminari added

"Let's not lose our heads everyone, I'm sure if we all work together we can find whoever did this." Yaoyorozu said

"I made a few phone calls and got us some inside info. They are just arriving as we speak." Todoroki said as he opened the door to his conference room and allowed All Might, Detective Naomasa, and Aizawa.

**Elsewhere. . .**

Midoriya arrived at the hospital where Aoyoma was being cared for and made his way to the staff room.

"Reporters at this time no one is allowed in." A nurse send holding back the crowd with the help of security

The commotion provided good cover for Midoriya to sneak by all the security and police.

"I'm off my shift ill be home soon." A surgeon said as he hung up his phone

Midoriya and the surgeon were all alone in the staff room.

"You're not supposed to be here." The man said taking a few steps getting closer to the phone on the wall

"Give me your coat and badge now." Midoriya said taking a few steps forward

The man dashed for the phone only to be shoved against the wall by Midoriya.

"How frustrating." Midoriya said as he grabbed the man by his hair

"Please sto-" The was about to say before his head was slammed on the corner of a nearby desk

Midoriya looked over the man who was now bleeding on the floor unconscious. The clothes fit like a glove and Midoriya soon locked the staff room from the inside and left.

**Back at Todoroki's office. . .**

The room felt a bit warmer when All Might, Aizawa, and Naomasa entered the room. Naomasa took the floor and explained everything he knew to the Hero's

"So as you all know Giran the former broker of the league was found dead at the league's old hideout but there is more to it than that." Naomasa explained to the room

"There's more to it?" Hagakure asked

"Giran didn't die in a fire. The man was shot in the head, the boys in the lab figured it out after autopsy." Naomasa continued

"Do you think this is linked to Aoyama?" Aizawa asked

"I think it's safe to assume this is all connected because of how recent these events are taking place. I have made checks to Tartares, Shigaraki, and All For One. These scumbags are nonresponsive as usual but it seems they have nothing to do with this for now. " Naomasa said

"Well at least tell me what the fucker who did this looks like." Bakugou said holding back his rage

"Calm down." Uraraka said placing her hand on Bakugou's

"Yea tell us so we can get this guy!" Kirishima added

"I will hunt this person down to the ends of the earth if I have to." Tokoyami said slamming his fist on the table

"All we know is that the suspect is male, has green colored hair and seems to be in his 20's or younger." Naomasa explained to the room

"Green hair?" Bakugou asked out loud without thinking

"Someone comes to mind Bakugou?" Mina asked

"No, it's nothing. Just someone I knew when I was in middle school but he's gone now." Bakugou said as he recalled memories of his past

"Do not worry young Bakugou we will catch this man." All Might said as he placed his hand on Bakugou's shoulder

**…..**

Midoriya made his way to Aoyama's room and saw it was being guarded by pro hero Battlefist and Spiral.

"Hey, guys mind if I check on him?" Midoriya asked

The scrubs Midoriya was wearing covered his green hair.

"Sure doc go right in." Spiral said opening the door for Midoriya

The room was somewhat cold but Aoyama was asleep surrounded by flowers and fruit.

"Hello? Aoyama?" Midoriya asked waking up the blonde man

"Huh? Hi doctor." Aoyama greeted in a groggy voice

"I'm here to check on you and ask a few questions okay?" Midoriya asked

"Yea that's okay" Aoyama replied

Midoriya began to do some nonsense in the room acting like he knew what he was doing.

"So about last night." Midoriya said as he walked up next to the bed

"Uhm what doe-" Aoyama was about to ask until he saw Midoriya's eyes

"It's you." Aoyama said in fear

"Don't be hasty now and think about your position." Midoriya said handing Aoyama his laser belt which seemed like it had been tampered with

Aoyama soon secretly made a group call to all his classmates by pressing the emergency button on his phone which he set up.

"How did you know it was me?" Midoriya asked as he took off the surgical mask

"Your eyes. There's nothing but emptiness." Aoyama answered

"Weirdest thing to I don't know how my eyes adjust." Midoriya replied

"Wh-what do you want?" Aoyama asked shakily

"Can't tell you but I'm going to give you a choice. This will be the biggest choice you will ever make in your life." Midoriya said as he picked up the laser belt and pressed a button

"This belt of yours is going to blow up in id say about 1 minute. You can choose to throw out into the hall and kill those two hero's in the hallway, throw out the window and kill those reporters outside or you could keep it in your room." Midoriya explained as he made his way towards the door

"Oh and scream or do anything fishy and Ill blow up it up myself. "Midoriya said as he waved around a detonator

Midoriya left the room and waved goodbye to the two hero's and quickly made his way downstair's to the parking lot.

*boom*

A loud bright blue explosion could be heard coming from Aoyama's room and some blood could be seen smeared on some broken shards of glass.

Midoriya yawned and drove home with a twisted smile on his face.

**The shimmering hero Aoyama was now gone.**


	5. Another one off the list

Midoriya arrived home and quickly switched on the tv and opened up a katsudon he had bought from the nearby shop.

"Today all of japan mourns at the sudden murder of pro hero_ I can't stop twinkling. _Indeed Japan nay the world has lost one of its greats. Yuga Aoyama was the 10th best hero in japan and his radiance brought light to even the darkest places. Many of the Hero's friends refused to speak on the matter but here we have some statements from a few.

"Whoever did this just know I'm coming." Mina said with a cold glare

Midoriya's eyes were glued to the screen as he watched the hatred this pink woman held towards him. A small smile began to form on Midoriya as the statements went on.

"I'm going to find this scum." Tokoyami said angrily

"We will bring him to justice." Uraraka said determined

"To the bastard who did this. You better watch out because I'm going to beat you till the police have to pull me off you!" Bakugou said barely able to contain his anger

"I can't wait to break you Bakugou." Midoriya said as he sat on his couch with a smile

Midoriya had to lay low for a while after his last stunt but he still had many things to do. The next person on All For One's list. . .

**Back at Todoroki's conference room. . .**

The room was silent and the death of Aoyama still hung over them

"Im going to find him." Bakugou stated angrily

"We dont even know what he looks like." Kaminari said with a sigh

"If we all work together we can find who did this." Tenya added

"I mean green hair isnt very common how hard can it be? Lets just interrogate whoever fits the profile and go from there." Jiro suggested

"No thats not right. We cant run things like a dictatorship." Koda interjected

"I think its a good idea." Mina said

"Me too." Sero agreed

The rest were surprised the two goofballs of the group agreed to such an idea.

"Whatever the case I think we should still keep an eye out for someone with green hair and the very specific eyes Aoyama was able to tell us before he." Todoroki was saying before he was interrupted.

"Dont say it." Asui said loudly

Naomasa and All Might entered the room very quickly, it seemed they had come running to the office.

"we- we got something!" Naomasa said out of breath

"Im sure you all remember Shinso yes?" All Might asked

"Well he is undercover at the moment and he found out something that could be of use to us." All Might continued

The room was now anxious to hear the information that was now before them.

"Shinso was overhearing some people talk about a mysterious man named Shion Riku in a bar. Apparently the man had green hair and was seen leaving an old abandoned shack by a passerby, the man was to afraid to follow any further however. The shack which went up in flames is a big clue in all of this, we suspected it was tied to All For One but we could never prove it." Naomasa explained

"So what does this mean?" Ojiro asked

"It means All For One had something to do with this." All Might said

The room felt cold at that statement, All For One was behind bars but even now hes still pulling the last remaining strings he has.

Midoriya was looking over the file on Toga and Twice in his rental car across from a nice house.

"I'm going out sweetie!" A blonde man said as he kissed a woman in an apron

"I'll see you later Jin." The woman in blonde hair replied with a smile

"How can you live such a normal life after what you have done?" Midoriya whispered to himself in his car as the woman shut the door and went inside the house

"Oh well." Midoriya sighed as he kicked up his feet and took a nap in the car

A few hours passed and Midoriya took out a gun from the glove box and stepped out onto the street and snuck into the yard of the large house.

"What do mass murderers do on their free time?" Midoriya asked himself as he peeked at the man and woman having dinner with their child

Midoriya watched for a few more seconds and decided to wait until they all fell asleep.

**2 AM**

Midoriya pick locked the door and opened it slowly being careful not to make too much noise.

"Leverage." Midoriya thought as he looked over the child's room

The house was two stories and had plenty of rooms but only two were in use.

"Looks about three years old." Midoriya thought as he looked over the little girl

Midoriya prepared the chloroform rag and placed it over the child's mouth completely.

"Go to sleep go to sleep go to sleep. Come on." Midoriya whispered as he held the rag over the little girl's mouth

After a few minutes the girl finally passed out and Midoriya tied her up and put her in his car before going back in to finish the job.

Midoriya opened the door slowly and peered inside the room and saw the pair sleeping comfortably in their bed.

"How can I do this without getting killed?" Midoriya asked himself

As Midoriya stood at the door thinking the man woke up and headed out into the hallway, it seemed he had to use the restroom.

"I need something anything." Midoriya thought as he looked around and found a small marble statue

Midoriya picked up the statue and waited for the man to pass by and go to the restroom. The light to bathroom switched on and Midoriya waited for the man to start doing his business before going in.

"Ahhh" the man said in relief

Midoriya stood behind the man with the statue raised and hit him hard in the back of the head knocking him out cold. He toppled over but Midoriya was just barely able to stop him from making too much noise.

"That's one." Midoriya said as he picked up the man and brought him downstairs and tied him up on a chair

Midoriya went back upstairs quietly and walked up next to the woman who was sound asleep.

"I have all the cards right now." Midoriya thought as he shook the woman awake

The blonde woman quickly rolled back after seeing Midoriya's face.

"Calm down lady." Midoriya said standing his ground

"Who are you?!" The woman shouted as she pulled a knife out from under the bed

"I'm the guy who has your little girl and what I assume is your husband as hostages" Midoriya explained showing the blood on his hands

"If you di-" The woman was about to say before she was cut off

"The little girl is fine but the guy could use a hospital soon. Kill me and my guys will make sure your girl ends up in a river somewhere." Midoriya said with a smile trying to bluff

The woman gripped the knife tighter and then tossed the blade to the side and slowly raised her arms in anger

"Ok go downstairs and sit in the chair next to the other guy." Midoriya said ordering the woman

"Fine." The woman said walking towards the door

Midoriya followed but at a safe distance, the woman made her way downstairs and sat down on the chair. Midoriya tied her up quickly making sure that she couldn't slip out of knot or use her legs.

"Ok, now let's get to it." Midoriya said as he pulled up a chair of his own and sat across the unconscious man and furious woman

"What do you want with us?" The woman asked

"Me? I don't want anything, I'm just here on a favor you could say." Midoriya replied

"Look whatever they paid you I can double it!" The woman said quickly

"I don't think so. I got something you can't buy." Midoriya said as he pulled out a gun from the back of his waist

"Were good for it I-" The woman was about to say before being interrupted

"You know I think it's weird you both can live such normal lives after all those people you killed." Midoriya said as he pulled out two flashcards

"Toga Himiko and Jin Bubaigawara. Both wanted for more than this little flashcard can hold." Midoriya looked up and saw the color leave Toga's face

"Who are you? Some hero?" Toga asked

Hero's were known to break some rules sometime's but this was going to far.

"I mean how do you kill over 120 people by yourself alone and this guy has killed over 300." Midoriya explained

Toga was silent but her face was filled with confusion and horror.

"I'm not a hero but I think this was a long time coming, don't you think?" Midoriya asked as he pointed the gun and shot Jin in the head

"OH MY GOD JIN!" Toga shrieked

"300 families can now rest easy." Midoriya said as he looked at Jin's lifeless body and kicked over the chair

"GRR" Toga growled as she tried to flip her seat over to Jin's blood so she could use her quirk and multiply

"Whoa there lady." Midoriya said as he grabbed the chair and moved her away

Toga quickly bit Midoriya and drank some of his blood.

"Your ." Toga said in fear a she looked over at Midoriya

"Yea I'm quirkless isn't that a surprise." Midoriya said as he looked down at his bloodied hand

"Please don't." Toga pleaded

"How many people do you think asked for the same mercy? I'm in no position to judge of course." Midoriya said with a terrifying smile

Toga had nothing else to say she knew her time had come, maybe this was punishment for what she had done in the past.

"Don't worry I won't kill the kid so rest easy Toga Himiko." Midoriya said aiming the gun slowly at Toga's head

Midoriya pulled the trigger and killed Toga without a second thought.

"Another off the list." Midoriya said as he poured gasoline all over the house

Midoriya pulled both Jin and Toga out onto the yard with the chairs and sat them up.

"Never smoked before but here's to you both." Midoriya said as he lit a cigarette and smoked

"I'll stick to alcohol." Midoriya said coughing as he flicked the cigarette into the house and set it on fire

The neighbor was on the phone looking out the window and Midoriya noticed but only gave a friendly wave.

"Alright, kid come here." Midoriya said dragging the little girl out of his car and left her out on the cold sidewalk

Midoriya left the scene just before the police arrived on the scene of the incident.

"I think I want a soda for tonight." Midoriya said to himself as he drove calmly past police cars going toward the burning house


	6. To Dust

The next morning. . . .

Bakugou and Uraraka were having breakfast when the breaking news alert went off.

**-BREAKING NEWS-**

"Yes I'm standing here at the scene of the murder of ex league villains Toga Himiko and Jin Bubaigawa AKA Twice" the newsman said into the microphone

The camera panned over to a burnt down house and two sheets covering bodies on the lawn.

"As you may know these two individuals were once part of the notorious league of villains" The newsman explained

The camera then cut over to a nosy civilian

" I think they got what they deserved to be honest. I mean they killed a lot of people didn't they?" The man said

"This isn't how things should be done. We have heroes and the police to deal with these issues, a man taking actions into his own hands and at this level of violence is no better than a murderer or villain." Mt lady said into the mic

After some more civilian opinions the neighbor came into frame.

"Green hair and the coldest green eyes I had ever seen . . . It was as if his eyes had no life in them. He waved at me with the blood still on his hands and then left the little girl on the sidewalk." The woman said shakily

…

Bakugou stopped eating and felt like he was about to throw up his food.

"It's him." Uraraka said

"Ye- yes it is." Bakugou replied as he made a closed fist

The world was in a confused panic after the incident, big name hero's and villains were being killed at an alarming rate. No one knew what the killer looked like since the police made sure to keep it under wraps but now the whole world knew after that last tv segment. Midoriya now had to be more careful but all this was still a part of his plan.

Midoriya sat alone in the living room and stared at his gun, there was very small dried droplets of blood on it from his past victims as he had never cleaned it.

"such a small thing has this much power." Midoriya whispered to himself as he picked up the gun

Midoriya lifted the gun and placed it on his left temple and put his finger on the trigger.

"it would be so easy to just end it all again." Midoriya whispered as he began to pull the trigger slowly before stopping himself

The memories of his bullied past and everything he went through as a child stopped his finger.

"He must know what I went through. He must." Midoriya said as he placed the gun down and picked up the flowers on his coffee table.

Midoriya was walking to his mother's grave with flowers in his usual shades when he saw Pro Hero Earphone Jack patrolling.

"Lucky I have those on today." Midoriya thought to himself

Jiro was keeping an eye out for green hair and green eyes when she saw Midoriya walking.

"Excuse me!" Jiro said crossing the street and stopping Midoriya

Midoriya stopped and looked at Jiro calmly.

"Yes?" Midoriya asked

Jiro was surprised that Midoriya did not react as if she was a celebrity as most people did but that also raised her suspicion.

"Can you take off your sunglasses please." Jiro said maintaining her distance

"Uhm why?" Midoriya asked

"Please take them off." Jiro said more firmly

"Is this allowed?" Midoriya asked the civilians who were watching with their phones out

Jiro used her quirk to remove the glasses of Midoriya's face by force. Midoriya opened his eyes and showed baby brown eyes.

"What just because my hair is green?!" Midoriya said pretending to be angry

"I'm sorry sir I just" Jiro apologized

"No just leave." Midoriya said as he picked up his shades and went on his way

The recent events had all the hero's on edge, especially class 1-A graduates.

Midoriya knew it was only about time he would be caught, as he wasn't subtle in the slightest when it came to murder.

Bakugou had called for an emergency meeting with his friends and select other few that day.

**A few hours later. .**

"So what's this about Bakugou?" Todoroki asked

"It's rare for you to call first." Asui added

The door to the room opened and revealed Aizawa, All Might, and Naomasa.

"We should wait for Koda." Jiro suggested

Koda was walking towards the office while also checking for anyone that fit the description but Jiro was on his mind more now than ever. Although Jiro and Kaminari were together Koda harbored feelings for her even after all those years.

Midoriya was walking down the street and saw all the hero's out on patrol stopping anyone and everyone with green colored hair along with checking their eyes.

"Excuse me I need to talk to you." A hero asked softly

He was ignored and watched the man walk around the corner.

"Hey!" Koda said loudly while running after him

A loud shriek of a woman could be heard which caught the attention of everyone nearby.

Bakugou took a deep breath and clenched his fist's while grinding his teeth.

"I. I think I know who is behind all of this. The person who killed Aoyama" Bakugou said to everyone in the room

"Who?!" Jiro asked

"Calm down and let him speak." Kaminari said calming down Jiro

"It-" Bakugou was about to reveal until he was interrupted by Hagakure

"GUYS ITS KODA!" Hagakure shrieked as she barged in

"All units nearby Hosu General hospital please respond." An operator called out on the radio

Everyone in the room grabbed their hero gear and ran out towards the site of the incident. Helicopters could already be seen hovering nearby.

"I AM STANDING HERE NEARBY AS PRO HERO ANIMA IS DOWN!" A newswoman shouted as she pointed at Koda's bloodied body on the ground

The camera could barely capture the scene but a green haired man could be seen standing over Koda. Bakugou and his class soon arrived and took over.

The heroes subdued the assailant in an instant and pinned him on the ground.

"Your all just fakes!" the man shouted as he was lifted up

Bakugou was prepared to see the face he had long forgotten but it was someone else covered in his friend's blood.

"I'M GLAD I KILLED THAT OTHER ONE! HE SQUEALED LIKE A PIG WHEN HE DIED!" The man shouted with a twisted laugh

The police soon arrived and placed the man under arrest, the medics arrived not long after.

Koda was laying on the ground as blood poured out onto the sidewalk and into the street. Paramedics from the nearby hospital had entered the scene when it was all clear but it was far too late.

Midoriya was watching the whole scene unfold before him while hiding in the crowd, enjoying the look on Bakugou's face as another friend was slowly being taken away from him.

The recent deaths and the exterior features Midoriya now made infamous as a result of his actions have caused new problems to arise and rekindle some ideas of years past. A copycat killer was just what Midoriya needed now more than ever.

"Stain was right! YOUR NOT HERO'S! NOT ANYMORE!" the green haired man shouted hysterically

The paramedics were trying their best to keep Koda alive but it would all be in vain.

"Koda please!" Jiro said with tears in her eyes as she knelt next to the bleeding man

"Jiro. . . ." Koda said with a weak smile

"Come on just hang in there!" Jiro pleaded

"Ma'am please." the medic said as he signaled her to back off

"OI, you better not die!" Bakugou shouted

Midoriya found himself pushing his way through the crowd and was now watching from the best seat in the house with a sinister smile.

"Oh, the look on your face." Midoriya thought as quickly hid his pleasure of seeing Bakugou in pain from everyone

The paramedics sighed in defeat and simply looked at the hero's and shook their heads.

"No, it can't be . . ." Yaoyoruzu said falling to her knees

"Koda. . ." Jiro whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks

The others simply stood there in disbelief that their friend had passed right in front of them. It would have ended there but in a desperate attempt, Jiro made a dangerous order.

"SEARCH EVERYONE HERE I WANT ANYONE WHO FITS THE DESCRIPTION TO BE ARRESTED NOW!" Jiro shouted with tears still in her eyes

"We have the assailant already Earphone Jack." Hagakure said

"just do it!" Jiro shouted in tears

Mina, Seto, Asui, and Kaminari began to search without a second thought meanwhile the others questioned this request but soon followed through.

A few were arrested quickly and Midoriya almost made it out unseen until he passed by Bakugou who managed to see his face and was in disbelief for a few seconds before calling for backup. Soon Midoriya was isolated from everyone else and surrounded by all of Bakugou's friends.

"I know it's you." Bakugou called out

Midoriya didn't turn and just stood there, a crowd of people formed in the distance.

"Who is this exactly?" Todoroki asked Bakugou

"I'm sure you all have me confused for someone else." Midoriya said in a cold voice

The hero's felt a sudden chill run down their spine, its as if a corpse itself was speaking.

" Wait your." Jiro was about to say before she was interrupted by Bakugou

"FUCKING FACE ME! MIDORIYA!" Bakugou shouted angrily

Midoriya turned and slowly faced the angry blonde man.

"TAKE OFF THOSE DAMN SHADES!" Bakugou shouted as he waited for an attack

Midoriya took off his shades and looked at Bakugou in the eyes.

"Bakugou I don't think that's-" Uraraka was about to say when Bakugou shouted one last order

"TAKE THOSE CONTACTS OFF!" Bakugou shouted

Midoriya slowly raised his hands and took off his contacts revealing his cold dead eyes to everyone.

"Good to see you again." Midoriya said as he tossed his contacts to the ground

"It really is you." Bakugou said taking a few steps forward

The others were on guard after seeing bakugou so pale.

"Wait it cant be, is this?" Uraraka asked looking over at Bakugou

"Yes my old friend who died 6 years ago." Bakugou replied

Midoriya's eye twitched slightly at that reply

"Friend? Oh, that's a good one." Midoriya said under his breath as he slowly took a seat on the concrete

Everyone was confused as to why Midoriya was surrendering.

"Calm down the last thing I want is to see you all waste more of your time. You all need to find this new villain" Midoriya explained

Bakugou simply stared at Midoriya still in disbelief that any of this was real. The others were all still detaining others who fit the profile but Jiro walked up to Midoriya in a fit of rage.

"DONT ACT LIKE YOU DONT KNOW!" Jiro shouted angrily

Midoriya had been sat against the wall along with others who had green colored features.

"I think you have the wrong person." Midoriya replied calmly

"Jiro calm down we have him in our custody now." Asui said trying to calm down Jiro

Bakugou was watching as the body of Koda was finally being transferred to the hospital and then turned back to see Midoriya with an emotionless face staring at Jiro.

"I KNOW THIS GUY DID ALL THIS! He killed Aoyama. . ." Jiro said with tears in her eyes

As the crowd began to disperse some still were hanging around and recording the whole incident.

"You don't know the first thing about me so stop accusing me Hero. Your little hissy fit isn't helping anyone." Midoriya said

"SHUT UP!" Jiro shouted as she whipped Midoriya with her quirk

*CRACK*

The force was so strong Midoriya was sent flying across the sidewalk. Of course Midoriya didn't feel it nor did it faze him but he now had what he wanted.

"AH!" Midoriya cried as he curled up

The whip of her earlobe had dislocated Midoriya's jaw and left a disgusting mark on the right side of his face.

"What are you doing?! Hold it together!" Tenya shouted as he rushed over

Kaminari and Asui were holding her back from doing more damage, meanwhile, the paramedics were now on Midoriya making sure he was ok after Jiro's strike.

"How many fingers am I holding up son?" The paramedics asked lifting three fingers

"He cant reply his jaw is extremely dislocated." The paramedic said as he showed the other man Midoriya's jaw

A medic went over to Bakugou and a few others hero's who were having a conversation.

"listen you need to get your friend under control or ill get police to escort her out." The medic said before leaving

The police finally arrived and began to calm the situation down.

"OK EVERYONE PLEASE DISPERSE." A policeman said on the speaker as he arrived in his patrol car

Civilians finally began to leave the premises and the police and hero's cleaned up the mess that had been made.

**At the police station. . .**

Midoriya sat in the cold metal chair chained to the table and handcuffed. A hero which he didn't recognize was keeping watch, she had long periwinkle colored hair and blue eyes.

"Well?" Bakugou asked Naomasa

"He hasn't moved an inch and refuses to speak even after we had someone come in and fix his jaw with their healing quirk." Naomasa replied

"Hey Naomasa!" A blonde man said with a smile

"Lemillion!" Naomasa said surprised

"Please just Mirio or Togata is fine." Lemillion said

The current number one hero who had been in America for these past few weeks, Bakugou was second by a hair.

"Hows Nejire?" Mirio asked

"Shes keeping a close eye on someone ." Bakugou replied

"I noticed your class waiting to enter for the interrogation. . . I'm sorry for your losses Bakugou." Mirio said as he placed his hand on the man's shoulder

. . . .

Naomasa entered the interrogation room and signaled Nejire out before taking a seat across from Midoriya. The rest of class 1-A entered the observation room and watched.

"Alright. Shion Riku born into a small family in the countryside and family died when you were three and became a wealthy man after investing in stocks." Naomasa said as he read off the files in the folder he had

Midoriya simply stared at Naomasa with his cold dead eyes.

"So should I call you that or should I call you Midoriya? It's up to you." Naomasa said expecting a reaction

There was an audience watching Midoriya beyond the glass expecting answers and justice to be served.

"I get a lawyer yes?" Midoriya asked

"Yes would you like-" Naomasa was about to say when Midoriya interrupted him

"256-746. Call that number and say I need a lawyer." Midoriya said

Naomasa got up and left the room, All Might soon arrived and asked about the current situation.

"Young Bakugou earlier you said something about knowing who was behind all this." All Might said

"That's right," Tokoyami said

"So is it him? Did he kill Aoyama and those ex villains?" Uraraka asked

"Its him but something isnt right. He should be our age but he looks like hes 18 or 19." Bakugou answered

There was a pause and Naomasa came back with a worried look.

"What's wrong?" Asui asked the detective

"He has the best lawyer in japan on his way now. . . On a jet." Naomasa said with a defeated sigh

"We have about 15 minutes until he gets here." Naomasa said

Bakugou clenched his fist and Jiro was visibly furious.

"Let me talk to him." Bakugou asked Naomasa

"I" Naomasa said before giving up quickly

The detective sighed and went over to the controls for the camera and turned it off.

"Off the record." Naomasa said as he gave Bakugou the keys

Jiro grabbed Bakugou's shoulder just before he could open the door.

"You better find out everything." Jiro said with tears in her eyes

Midoriya sat in the brightly lit room with an expressionless face thinking about something.

"I need to ask you something." Bakugou said angrily as he entered the room

There was a short pause and Midoriya finally answered.

"Hm? What do you need?" Midoriya replied

"Tell me your name." Bakugou asked

"What if I say no?" Midoriya asked as a very small smile grew across his face

"YOUR NAME!" Bakugou shouted as he set off his quirk on the metal table

"Oh, Bakugou there is no need for that, or would you rather I call you Kachann?" Midoriya said as he leaned in slightly

Bakugou's eyed widened and felt his heart drop as his suspicions were finally confirmed.

"So it is you Midoriya." Bakugou said shakily

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Midoriya said with a short chuckle

Behind the glass everyone was confused as to how deep this went but it was serious if Bakugou was that pale.

"You. your dead you died years ago." Bakugou said in a stutter

"I mean it was a closed casket funeral because there wasn't a body but I heard you never showed up so you wouldn't know I guess." Midoriya explained

Those words hurt Bakugou more than he would have thought.

"Why not reveal yourself? Your mother killed herself because of your disappearance." Bakugou replied quickly

The sound of Midoriya's nails scratching the metal as he made a tight fist could be heard from beyond the glass.

"You are stepping on some thin ice there Bakugou. Midoriya said as his cold dead eyes met with Bakugou's

The room grew cold, even sending chills down the backs of everyone in the other room.

"Your friends are beyond that glass yes?" Midoriya asked as he looked over at the mirror

"That's none of your business." Bakugou replied

"So I'll take that as a yes. What have you told them? Oh, and you caring about others aside from yourself? I missed all that development but we will have plenty of time to catch up" Midoriya said as he stared at the mirror and back at Bakugou

"Don't you even think about it or I swear Deku Ill," Bakugou said angrily before he was interrupted

"Now that's a name I haven't heard in a while. Listen I know you have this theory that I killed your friends or those other victims on the news and maybe you even think I have a quirk." Midoriya said

Bakugou was now more confused than ever.

"Wait you don't have a quirk?" Bakugou asked

"I'm the same quirkless nobody Bakugou the poor weak kid y-"Midoriya was about to say before he stopped himself as he saw the look of horror on his face

"You haven't told them, have you? Oh, that's just rich and you still can sleep at night knowing about everything that happened before? Bakugou you don't deserve any of this and you know it." Midoriya whispered to Bakugou as he sat back in his chair

Bakugou struck Midoriya in the face with his fist.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING DEKU!" Bakugou shouted before he begun to hear cold laughter

Beyond the glass, Naomasa was about to open the door and put a stop to the interview but he was stopped by the hero's

"There you are that's the boy I remember." Midoriya said to Bakugou

"The cameras are off im guessing and it's my word against yours, the word of the hero's who have struck me for no reason." Midoriya explained as he returned back to his expressionless self.

The door swung open violently as Naomasa pulled Bakugou by his collar into the hallway.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SHOW SOME RESTRAINT!" Naomasa shouted

Midoriya looked down at his hands and felt a wave of nostalgia flow through him even if it meant being struck by Bakugou.

The Lawyer soon arrived and wished to speak with Midoriya in private.

"So with this, me and him are even yes?" The lawyer asked

"Yes, your debt is settled." Midoriya replied

"Ok well, you're free to leave now if you wish. There is a video circling of you being hit by the hero Earphone Jack so they won't try a case." The lawyer explained

"So who is he to you really Bakugou?" Uraraka asked on behalf of everyone

Midoriya was released and he walked into the hallway were Bakugou and all his friends were waiting.

"An old friend?" Jiro asked

The room grew cold as Midoriya walked out without even looking them in the eye. Jiro was biting her lip and made a request.

"Someone needs to tail him." Jiro said

"There is a line Jiro." Tenya retorted

"I agree someone needs to follow." Mina added

There was a pause until.

"I'll do it." Uraraka said

Bakugou quickly turned to face her.

"No, let's have someone else do this." Bakugou said trying to convince her

"Everyone here knows I'm the best when it comes to tailing people." Uraraka replied

Jiro went over to Uraraka and gave her a warm hug.

"Thank you and just to be safe take someone with you for backup." Jiro suggested

"Mina do you want to tag along?" Uraraka asked

The pink girl looked over to Kirishima who was visibly worried but already prepared for the answer.

"I'm in. Let's tail this guy and figure out what he is hiding." Mina said as she locked arms with Uraraka

"You two be safe. Midoriya is quirkless but if he did kill Aoyama he must be very dangerous" Bakugou said to the two women

**A/N so im still sort of sad and down but I managed to finish up this chapter but having trouble getting around to the main fic. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to another one maybe soon.**


End file.
